


George gets a dunking

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from LJ for a friendslist meme. The prompt was Water:</p>
            </blockquote>





	George gets a dunking


    "George... what the hell happened to you?"
    A still wet around the edges and somewhat frazzled looking George Carter trudged into the squadroom, making squishing sounds as he walked
    "Piss off."
    He parked himself gingerly on the edge of Jack Regan's desk, scowling.
    "You're dripping all over my desk," Jack barked.
    "A nice trip on the canals you said."
    "I said on the canals, not _in_ them."
    "Got tossed off the bloody narrow boat didn't I?"
    "George, you were supposed to sit with an old lady while she showed you where Merriweather dropped the tom."
    "I was doing that. Sitting. Nice and peaceful. 'Till we got there and Merriweather was unloading the stuff."
    Jack chuckled in spite of himself.
    "Right laugh if you will, you can order the bloody submariners to get the stuff up from the bottom of the canal," George huffed.
    "What?"
    George shook his head and stray droplets flew from his shaggy hair.
    "Just as I said. He tossed it as I jumped onto his boat."
    Jack just stared up at him.
    "You couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery, could ya? How on earth did you end up in the drink?"
    "Well, Mrs. Thompson belted me one."
    Jack stared incredulously.
    "She was aiming for Merriweather with the pole. But she missed."
    "And what else occurred during this comedy of errors?"
    "Well there was the dog."
    Jack leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.
    "The dog?"
    "Yeah, see the dog that was guarding the boat Merriweather TWOCced, it bit me."
    "Bit you."
    "Yeah."
    Jack nodded sagely while trying not to laugh.
    "Go on."
    "Er well caught me by surprise."
    George winced at the the recollection. His bottom still burned from the stitch and the iodine. The Nurse had been nice though. She'd touched him up even before he'd got her number.
    "George..." Jack growled.
    "Well that's when I knocked into him and hit the accelerator thing."
    Jack rolled his eyes.
    "And?"
    George scratched his thigh and pulled at his trousers. They were stuck to him like the cheap suit they'd come from. He fidgeted.
    "Well that's when we hit the side of the canal."
    Jack had been watching George's hands, until he noticed the way his shrinking trousers showed off one of his better assets even more than normal. He licked his lips and enjoyed the view.
    "Do go on."
    "Er... Jack. What you starin at."
    Jack's gaze lazily slid up and settled on George's lips.
    "Oh I think you know..." he purred.
    George's trousers grew quite a bit tighter.
    "Guv..."
    He fidgeted more. Jack's gaze slid back down.
    "Best get out of those before you cut off your circulation."
    George flushed and quickly looked around. They were indeed alone.
    "Bastard," he hissed, smiling.
    "See you in ten minutes. And out of that wet muck. I'll chafe..."
    Jack leered and George bolted out of the squadroom.


End file.
